


Hell of a Good Time Part Two

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Swap, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: When Dean wakes up after being used, it's to find that they aren't done.Only Abaddon and Crowley have decided to use each other's bodies to keep using Dean.





	Hell of a Good Time Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 2016 SPN Kink Bingo Square: Free Space which I am using as Squirting and  
> my 2018 SPN Kink Bingo Square: Rough Sex and  
> my 2019 SPN Kink Bingo Square: Body Swap
> 
>  **There is sex in this chapter that can be interpreted as het sex you know, cause of the bodyswap.**  
>  As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.  
> Enjoy!

Dean groans and blinks his eyes in time to see Crowley and Abaddon kiss deeply. He blinks again and sees black and red smoke twining around one another before they both pull back with a gasp. 

“Oh, I like this body.” Crowley--or Abaddon-- says as she grabs between her legs to grope at Crowley’s meat suit. 

“Don’t get use to it.” Crowley growls from Abaddon’s body. 

“Oh don’t worry, dear. I’ll hold up my end of the deal.” She grins at Crowley before kissing him softly and turning her gaze on Dean. 

Dean  _ knows _ that isn’t Crowley in there, the difference in the posture, the way she uses his face to smile at him, the predatory way she walks towards him. 

“I can’t wait to feel you around my dick.” She leans down and kisses Dean before rolling him onto his back. “Crowley, be a doll and clean up our toy, will you?” 

“Why don’t you do it your bloody self?” Dean snorted a laugh at the strange way Crowley’s words sounded coming from Abaddon’s vessel. 

She smiled down at Dean in an oddly affectionate way “What did you find so amusing?” 

“Jus’ the--” Dean waves his hand towards Crowley in time to feel a cold wet cloth thrown on his stomach causing him to yelp. 

“Do it yourself.” Crowley sneered and went to pour a drink. 

Abaddon washed Dean clean of his cooled come and let her fingers trace idle shapes over his damp stomach causing goosebumps to rise over his body. Dean watched her in Crowley’s body but the way she moved, even the looks she gave, made it absolutely clear it was  _ not _ Crowley. She sighed when they heard Crowley grumbling into his glass of bourbon. 

“Don’t be such a spoilsport. Look at that fantastic meat suit you have to play with. Trust me, it’s a very sensitive one, I imagine if masturbating in it was so good, Dean’s tongue lapping at your pussy would be divine.” She offered and the grumbling stopped at the twitch of Dean’s cock.

“Would you look at that. Looks like it’s an idea he might just enjoy.” Dean tried to ignore the heat on his face as the footsteps moved in his direction. 

Crowley wearing Abaddon’s face bent over Dean’s still naked form and smiled, “Would you like me to sit on your face? I’m sure those lips could do wonders worshiping between these legs.” 

Dean swallowed but said nothing. Crowley smiled, the red lips spreading wide but looking  _ off _ somehow. He ignored how vulnerable he was, completely naked and at the mercy of two demons who wanted to use him. 

It was almost a dream come true if he wasn’t worried about being killed. But something inside him told him Crowley wouldn’t allow that. 

“Quiet now? We fuck the snark right out of you, Winchester?” Crowley asked. 

“Never, just saving my energy. Unless you don’t think I need it.” 

“Oh you’ll need it.” Abaddon crooned at him. 

“Prove it.” Dean challenged. He was excited to feel Crowley’s dick inside his ass. He wouldn’t dare voice that. Or how he wondered how differently it might feel with Abaddon in control of it. 

He mentally berated himself for that thought, it wasn’t like he  _ really _ wanted this. He sure wasn’t going to let Crowley, in his own meat suit, fuck him. Was he? 

Abaddon leaned over, spread his legs, and licked into his mouth. It tasted different with Abaddon as the occupant, more tangy than Crowley. Dean heard a zipper and felt the head of that delicious, no not delicious he didn’t  _ want this _ , cock slowly spread his hole open again. 

Unable to stop himself he moaned into Abaddon’s mouth. 

“Yes.” She whispered brokenly. 

She pressed in slowly, Dean assumed savoring every inch. It felt even bigger than the strap on she had used and  _ so much better. _ Dean nearly sobbed at the way he craved her to  _ move _ and fuck him raw. He hated that he wanted that from her. She bottomed out and held him close as they both got used to the feeling. 

“You feel as amazing as I thought you would.” She bit his neck hard before sitting up and putting his legs over her shoulders. 

Dean panted harshly as she pulled out and slammed back in. The lube that was still in his ass wasn’t really enough and small sparks of pain shot through his whole body heightening the pleasure. 

She pounded hard into him, gripping his hips with strong fingers, Dean was sure there would be bruises. He wanted bruises. Suddenly she was gone. Dean was empty and a whimper of displeasure tore from his throat. 

Her grip on his hips was harder and she flipped him back on his stomach his dick, hard and throbbing, rubbed painfully against the carpet as she shoved her dick deep inside him. She grabbed his hair and yanked his head up.

“Lay down and let him taste that sweet pussy.” She ordered Crowley. 

“It would be my pleasure.” Dean opened his eyes to see Abaddon’s meat suit completely nude and coming to him. 

Dean spared a moment to smile, he knew she had a great rack. He really wanted to get those nipples between his teeth. But he would love to make Crowley come with his mouth again. As soon as Crowley was positioned under his head Dean tried to put his head down to lap at his pussy, Abaddon pulled his head back hard, painfully. 

She pressed her dick into him deep and bit his ear, “Make him cry with pleasure, make it so he will never forget that beautiful mouth of yours.” 

With that she shoved his head between Crowley’s legs and set a brutal pace as she fucked into his hole. Den whimpered and moaned as he licked and sucked at Crowley’s clit. He felt his ass getting raw and wasn’t sure that he hated it. He wouldn’t be able to sit without pain. 

He heard Crowley moan and Dean wiggled his hand up to slide fingers deep inside him. His pussy was tart, reminded him of the apples he used to bake pie with, he lapped at him and just like when he was sucking Crowley’s dick, he gave it his all. 

He felt the heat of the carpet on his hard dick as Abaddon continued to press him against the carpet and into Crowley’s wetness that was soaking his chin and getting in his nose. He wasn’t sure the pain would allow him come, but fuck did he want to, even if it was a painful friction. 

“Yes, just like that.” Crowley moaned and Dean kept working him to orgasm. 

“He looks good between those legs. I knew he would.” Abaddon commented as she pulled Dean’s hips towards her into a grind. 

Dean’s cock rubbed harshly on the carpet. He wanted deep inside Crowley, he wanted that chance. To fuck him in Abaddon’s meat suit. Dean’s hips thrust against the carpet and Abaddon slapped his ass hard as she pulled him back onto her dick. 

“Don’t move. You are our toy right now. You exist for our pleasure, not yours.” She growled. 

Bless Crowley for his next words. 

“You know, it will feel better for you if he comes. Gets  _ so much tighter _ .” Crowley moaned as Dean redoubled his effort to make him come. 

“Oh fuck.” He felt Crowley’s legs tremble as his thighs closed around his head and Dean pressed deep into him and used his tongue trick and…

Dean choked again when Crowley came. Apparently Abaddon’s meat suit is a squirter. His mouth and nose were flooded with her come as Crowley shouted his pleasure and nearly drown Dean in the fluids. He automatically swallowed in an effort to just  _ breathe _ again. 

Crowley’s legs were twitching and he was breathing hard as Dean spluttered and coughed, trying to clear his airways. Abaddon laughed and pet Dean’s thighs. 

“I really liked how you pressed back onto my dick trying to get away from that. I suppose I could’ve warned you about that, but that was just too much fun.” 

Dean growled and tried to pull away. She slapped his ass hard several times in a row before pulling him back against her and lifting him up onto his knees with her cock still buried deep inside him. She stroked his dick softly and he flinched. 

“Oh, that does feel good. I suppose I can let you get off while I fuck you. Crowley, slide down and let Dean fuck that sloppy wet pussy.” 

When Crowley didn’t move Abaddon flicked her wrist and Crowley's body moved down at her will. “There. Dean, enjoy. She’s incredibly tight. A virgin the sweet thing. Well not completely she apparently was a naughty girl and took it up the ass on more than one occasion. That sweet pussy though? Never touched.” 

Dean felt the wetness drip down his hard cock cooler than the hot area rubbed raw from the carpet. He wondered if it would hurt or feel good to sheath himself inside Crowley. Only one way to find out. 

When Abaddon let him go he pulled Crowley into a better position and just  _ knew _ that Crowley was simply allowing it, his eyes gave way to how eager he was to have Dean inside him. 

“This wasn’t how I pictured you being inside me Dean, but I definitely won’t complain.” He reached up and pulled Dean down into a kiss as Dean slide his cock through the soaking wetness of his pussy. 

Dean pressed deeper into the kiss just as Abaddon slammed home into his ass and forced his cock deep and hard into Crowley. Dean felt Crowley bite Dean’s tongue, licking at the blood that seeped out. Dean pulled away from his mouth and took his breasts into his mouth, biting hard on his nipples making him cry out. 

Dean lost himself in the extreme tight heat, his dick throbbing in pain and pleasure as his ass continued to be fucked raw. He knew he would never forget this, he knew he loved it, he hated that he loved it. In the safety of his own mind he wondered what it would be like to be a shared toy between the two of them as they ruled hell together. 

Dean could last long, the thoughts of being tied up, maybe collared, and fucked daily, the thought of them using Dean in front of the other demons as Dean’s body heated from embarrassment, the way his dick would slide down Abaddon’s throat as Crowley fucked into him…

Dean came with a shout deep into Crowley. 

“ _ Oh holy fuck!”  _ Abaddon cried and slammed into Dean before he felt the pulsing of her cock as her release filled him. 

A dirty satisfaction filled Dean along with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into my habit of writing daily and doing so I am organizing my GDrive and what sparks joy inspiration gets some words thrown at it. This was one that sparked with me.  
> Maybe one day I will actually complete all the damn bingo cards I have signed up for.  
> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on PillowFort as FormidablePassion  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
